I Will Remember You
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Change can be hard, but as long as we hold onto those around us, and cherish the precious moments we have with each other, we can still make it through.


**Hey, hey, hey! :D So, sorry, but of course this isn't an update for "The Youngest Protector"; still working on that. But I do hope that you enjoy this one! I was aiming for a bit of a nostalgic sort of feel to it, and I hope that I got it! :) I _strongly_ recommend listening to "I Will Remember You" by Ryan Cabrera; as this was inspired by that song! **

**It really goes along well with it, and will sort of give that final finishing coat of paint to this story to make it nostalgic. Too much? Eh, whatever. ;P Does 'final finishing' actually make any sense? I don't think so...anyway, hope you likey and please review! It always makes my day when you guys take the time to do that! See ya' at the bottom with more information on the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own this. At all. Just writin' a story. ;)**

* * *

This wasn't fun for Chase.

In any way shape or form.

But this was something that had to be done. He glances up at his siblings as they all stand in the waiting area at the airport. They were the same way he was; hoping to stall as long as possible, but not wanting to say anything to break the silence.

Even though they needed to.

He sighs as he glances out the window behind him at the black car slowly pulling out of the parking lot, and heading out in the opposite direction; a piece of his heart going with it.

They had all already said their goodbyes to Douglas, Donald and Tasha, but none of them had wanted to say goodbye to each other. Their parents had left already in that car, leaving the group of four to stand solemnly next to each other, waiting for the planes to arrive.

This was the hardest part.

Saying goodbye to each other.

It had been eight years...eight years since Leo had come into their lives and disrupted everything, but mostly for the better.

Eight years was a long time.

And now, here they were, all waiting to go their separate ways. Chase inhales a deep breath, before speaking.

"It's been a great eight years, you guys." Chase says and everyone smiles wistfully. Bree nods.

"Yeah. I mean, where did the time go? It seems just like yesterday, we were all arguing when a young, scrawny little kid came into our lives." Bree said teasingly, and Leo rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey, those jokes aren't as funny as they used to be. Look at Leo now," Chase said, smiling at Leo, who was now about six feet tall, and in very fit shape, having his hair grown out a ways.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wasn't _once_ like that." Adam said, voice mature. He was still very childish and immature at times, but Adam had definitely matured over the years.

"Kinda' like Chase," Bree said and Adam pouted, looking Chase up and down. What she had said was true. Chase was now six foot one, his hair longer, but still short enough to spike, and working out in the gym in the lab had been very kind to him. He was very different from his younger self.

Realization suddenly hit Chase, as he noticed just how different everybody looked. While all of the guys had changed considerably in looks and personality, Bree had changed nearly the most.

Her hair was a light shade of blonde, with brunette highlights, and she had definitely matured as a woman. Both in personality and looks. Her cheekbones were a lot more defined, especially since she had learned how to use makeup exceptionally well.

"I know; he ruined all of my short and nerdy jokes." Adam frowned, before a smirk took it's place; causing Chase to worry at why Adam's mood suddenly changed. "Doesn't mean I can't do this!" He said right before he punched Chase in the arm, but Chase didn't recoil, only raising a brow in question at his brother's antics.

"Ah, dang it! Ever since you hit that stupid growth spurt it doesn't hurt anymore!" Adam whined and Chase laughed, enjoying these few precious moments with them before they all headed their separate ways. Once the laughter died down, Chase sighed and smiled.

"We've been through a lot, together." He said and everyone smiled sadly again.

"Those were the greatest years of my life," Leo said and everyone nodded; nostalgic expressions on all of their faces. Bree gently nudged Leo in the arm.

"This doesn't mean that it's over, ya' know. Things won't be the same, yeah, but that doesn't mean everything has to change." She said and Chase nodded with a swallow, along with everyone else. Things would never be the same; everyone knew that, but nobody wanted to acknowledge it.

"Even though we won't be together, doesn't mean we won't be in each other's lives. And we won't lose touch. Promise?" Leo asked, and once again everyone nodded, but they all knew the truth to that. People drifted apart, even if they didn't mean to, or want to. It just happened.

"This isn't the end. I won't let it be," Bree says quietly, her voice breaking on a couple of syllables. Chase swallowed and nodded, fighting back tears of his own. "We'll be with each other again. Being a fashion designer won't take up _all_ of my time. We'll still see each other. Even if I'm in Paris." She added quietly.

"And I'm just going to be back at the Mission Creek, teaching," Adam added; having found a dream in teaching young kids how to play sports. He even found time to teach disabled kids how to play in the best way they can.

"And I'm just gonna' be in New York, and around the States racing." Leo said, having found a dream in NASCAR racing. Chase sighed.

"And I'll just be in Florida; writing." Chase then said; having found a love for writing and now authoring and already having published, his own book on having a bionic life.

"So, yeah! We'll see each other." Bree said, voice not sounding as certain as she would have liked. She sighed, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. "God, I hate saying goodbyes," She mumbled quietly, covering her face with one hand, before resting her chin on it for a moment.

Everyone nodded, and Chase shuffled his foot; not sure what to do now. But that unsure feeling didn't last long as a voice came overhead, announcing that their flights were ready. Bree sniffed and stood up straight, while Leo sighed.

"I guess that's our cue," Adam said quietly and everyone nodded. Chase sighed and smiled sadly.

"I just want to thank you guys for everything; these have been the greatest years of my life. And I know we'll have more." He added quickly, and reassuringly before sighing again and rubbing the back of his neck. "It just might not be with each other, all of the time." He added quietly.

"You guys mean everything in the world to me." Leo said and everyone smiled.

"We'll never forget each other," Bree said, and everyone took a moment to exchange a smile. Bree sighed in exasperation as the first tear rolled down her porcelain cheeks. "Get over here, you doofuses!" She said as she threw her arms out and everyone laughed as their own tears came, and they walked into a group hug.

Tears streamed down all of their cheeks as they cried quietly. They all leaned their heads together, holding on to each other and never wanting to let go; but knowing that they unfortunately needed to. Bree sniffed.

"We need to leave; otherwise we're going to miss our flights, then we're all going to be stuck here and then we'll just have to say goodbye again." Bree said and everyone chuckled as they slowly broke the hug, relishing in their last moments together as a family for a long time, and feeling as if they had already lost a bit of each other, and themselves.

Knowing that things would never, ever be the same after this.

"And we'll make time to see, each other. I promise." Chase declared and everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too,"

"Me too,"

"Me too," Everyone said, and laughed at how they spoke at the same time in perfect unison. They all shared a wistful, and nostalgic smile, before slowly grabbing their bags.

"This isn't goodbye, guys. I refuse to say it, or let it be." Leo said and they all nodded with small smiles. "And no matter how famous we all get, we won't forget about each other." Leo joked and everyone laughed, eyes still teary.

"I love you, Adam. I love you, Bree. I love you, Chase. Even though we weren't always the greatest of siblings, I wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything in the world." Everyone smiled.

"We love you, too, Leo." They said, before each taking one final time to say that they love each person.

"Oh, one more hug!" Bree exclaimed and everyone laughed as they quickly all hugged again. They smiled and pulled apart, starting to head their different ways, but not yet turning their backs to each other.

"We'll always have those eight years, guys," Adam said and Chase smiled.

"We'll always remember each other." Chase added.

"We'll always love each other," Bree added.

"And we'll always be a team. No matter where we are." Leo finished, and they all shared small smiles, before each offering one final wave.

"See ya' later, alligator," Chase said and everyone laughed at the old ritual they used to do.

"In a while, crocodile," Bree said.

"See ya' soon, baboon!" Adam quickly said, before Leo had the chance, leaving the latter to pout, and everyone to laugh; even as they got farther and farther apart until they were almost yelling.

"Back be for long, King Kong!" Leo said, and they all shared a smile before they all spoke in unison.

" _Bye, fly_!" They all yelled at the top of their lungs at the same time, before laughing hard and waving one last time. They each turned their backs and walking into the security check to board the plane; each having a smile on their faces.

They had the time of their lives in those eight years, and though they would be forever gone, Chase was sure that good times, and bad times, laid ahead for them.

All of them.

They would do this.

They would always be within reach of each other, and would never forget about each other; though things would surely be different.

Their lives would never be the same, but they were ready for the change. They were in each other's hearts forever, and would always be their for each other, even though they may be thousands of miles apart.

Chase smiled as he sat down in his seat and looked out the window. While one plane was taking off for Paris, another was heading for California, one for Florida, and then one other for New York, Chase couldn't help but sigh contentedly.

Life was changing, but for the better yet again.

Just like those eight years before. And they would always be there for each other no matter what. And they would always remember the good times they had, and the bad times, too. They would always remember each other, and have each other in their lives.

And that made all of them smile.

* * *

 **I hope it was good, but please let me know! This was actually kind of hard for me to write; for multiple reasons. One being emotionally, but I still hope that it turned out all right, and I also hope that made it even better! Oh, and that whole "see ya' later, alligator'"was totally inspired by me brother and I. We used to do something similar, lol.**

 **My mom actually invented that "back before long, king kong", and my brother invented that "bye, fly". XD Just a little fact! Oh, and _also_ , while I'm at it, what did ya' think of their career choices? I was actually kind of proud of what I came up with. Do you feel the same way? Good? Bad? Please let me know all of your thoughts with a review! Thanks! And until next time! ;)**


End file.
